Dhajagga Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sagatha-Vagga >> Sakka-samyutta >> 11.03: Dhajagga Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. I heard thus. At one time the Blessed One was living in the monastery offered by Anàthapiõóika in Jeta's grove in Sàvatthi. 2. From there the Blessed One addressed the bhikkhus: "Bhikkhus" and the bhikkhus said: "Yes, venerable sir." 3. And the Blessed One said thus: 4. "Bhikkhus, in the past there was a fight between the gods and the Titans. 5. Then Sakka the king of gods addressed the gods thus: "Sirs, when the fight is going on, if fear and hairs standing on end seize you, that moment look at my flag. Then the arisen fear and hairs standing on end disappear. 6. If you fail to look at my flag, look at the flag of Pajapati the king of gods, the arisen fear and hairs standing on end disappear. 7. If you fail to look at the flag of Pajapati the king of gods, look at the flag of Varuna the king of gods, the arisen fear and hairs standing on end disappear. 8. If you fail to look at the flag of Varuna the king of gods, look at the flag of Esana the king of gods, the arisen fear and hairs standing on end disappear. 9. There, bhikkhus, looking at the flags of Sakka the king of gods, Pajapati the king of gods, Varuna the king of gods or Esana the king of gods the arisen fear and the hairs standing on end may disappear or may not disappear. 10. What is the reason? Bhikkhus, Sakka the king of gods is with greed, with anger and with delusion, is cowardly and runs away with terror. 11. Bhikkhus, I say thus, gone to the forest, to the root of a tree, to an empty house, if fear and hairs standing on end seize you, that moment reflect on me. "That Blessed One is worthy, rightfully enlightened, is endowed with knowledge and conduct, well gone, knower of the worlds, is the incomparable tamer of those to be tamed, is Teacher for gods and men, enlightened and blessed." 12. Bhikkhus, when reflecting on me, if there be fear and hairs standing on end, it disappears. 13. If you fail to reflect on me, reflect on the Teaching. "The Teaching of the Blessed One is well declared, results are here and now, time does not matter, is inviting to investigate, the leading is inwards and should be realized by the wise personally." 14. Bhikkhus, when you reflect on the Teaching, if there be fear and hairs standing on end, it disappears. 15. If you fail to reflect on the Teaching reflect on the Community of bhikkhus: "The Community of bhikkhus of the Blessed One have entered, the correct path, the straight path, the wise path and the path of mutual understanding. They are the four pairs of the eight Great Beings. These disciple bhikkhus of the Blessed One are worshipful, worthy of hospitality, worthy of gifts and suitable to be worshipped with clasped hands. They are a field of merit for the world." 16, Bhikkhus, when you reflect on the Community of bhikkhus, if there be fear and hairs standing on end, it disappears. 17. What is the reason? Bhikkhus, the rightfully enlightened worthy one has dispelled greed, hate and delusion, is not a coward and does not run away with terror. 18. The Blessed One the Teacher further said this stanza: :"Bhikkhus, in the forest, at the root of a tree or in an empty house, : Reflect the rightfully Enlightened One fear would not be with you. : If you fail to reflect the chief of the world, the chief of men, : Then reflect the Teaching that leads out and is well declared. : If you fail to reflect that too, reflect the Community of bhikkhus. : They are the incomparable field of merit" Bhikkhus, if you, reflect the Enlightenment, Teaching and the Community of bhikkhus, Fear and hairs standing on end do not seize you"